everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiffony Emperor
Chiffony Emperor is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Emperor from the Hans Christian Andersen tale The Emperor's New Clothes. Fashion-savvy and always trendy, Chiffony is a princess who loves her clothes. Even though she can't say she's too fond of how her story ends, what with her being humiliated in front of her entire kingdom, she has affiliated herself with the Royals, as she does believe in preserving legacy. Character Personality Chiffony is fashionable, trendy, and a bit on the superficial side. She is someone who tends to judge based on outwards appearances, but you can't really blame her - That's the hexact way she was raised to behave. Her father never quite learned his lesson, and he is still vain and shallow and so he passed on similar traits to Chiffony, since she spends a lot of time with her father. In some ways, Chiffony can be a bit spoiled and uptight. But she's not a bad person. She's generally friendly to most people she meets, and as long as you're polite and nice to her, then she'll be polite and nice right back One way to immediately impress Chiffony is to have a good taste in fashion. This girl loves fashion. She's always ahead of the curve with her clothing, and often times Chiffony is the person who starts trends, but never quite finishes them. Chiffony designs and creates all of her clothing, as she is someone who believes in hard work. She learned from her story a long time ago that if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself. And that's exactly the kind of mindset this pragmatic princess has Chiffony may sometimes come off a bit frosty and nonchalant, but she is actually very sweet and warmhearted deep inside. She is also someone who is a bit gullible, but this is something that she will fervently try to deny. She says that gullibility, as well as vanity and pride, runs in her family, and all of the above mentioned traits are everything she tries to work against. That's why Chiffony is so determined, hard working, and practical. She has the mind of a savvy businesswoman, and she plans to use that skill one day in order to pursue her dreams of fashion Appearance Chiffony has long light brown hair which falls in voluminous waves to her waist. Her hair has coral and turquoise blue highlights. She has dark honey-brown eyes and wears aqua & gold eyeshadow. Her color scheme is gold, coral orange, and lightish turquoise blue. Her motifs include diamonds, thread and needles, and spools of thread Fairy Tale How the Story Goes A vain Emperor who cares about nothing except wearing and displaying clothes hires two swindlers who promise him the finest, best suit of clothes from a fabric invisible to anyone who is unfit for his position or "hopelessly stupid". The Emperor's ministers cannot see the clothing themselves, but pretend that they can for fear of appearing unfit for their positions and the Emperor does the same. Finally the swindlers report that the suit is finished, they mime dressing him and the Emperor marches in procession before his subjects. The townsfolk play along with the pretense, not wanting to appear unfit for their positions or stupid. Then a child in the crowd, too young to understand the desirability of keeping up the pretense, blurts out that the Emperor is wearing nothing at all and the cry is taken up by others. The Emperor cringes, suspects the assertion is true, but continues the procession How Does Chiffony Come Into It? Chiffony more or less gets the short end of the stick, so to say. She might be destined to become the Empress of a kingdom, but in return she will be tricked by a pair of swindlers, thus leading her to look foolish in front of her royal subjects. It's not something Chiffony is looking forward to Relationships Family Chiffony's father is the vain Emperor who paraded around with absolutely no clothes on. The Emperor might be the head of his kingdom, but is still too proud to admit that he had been tricked with an invisible suit all those years ago. Much to Chiffony's amusement, the Emperor has "hung up" the suit in a showcase in the main foyer of their castle, but it just looks like an empty glass case with a hanger near the top. Just so her father doesn't feel any worse than he could possibly feel, Chiffony pretends to be able to see it as well Chiffony has two younger siblings. One, who is in Charm School, is called Velvetina who is shaping up to be an almost exact clone of their father, and the other, Flannelle, is just a toddler who Chiffony is often avoiding for fear of getting her clothing ruined by "child slobber" (as Chiffony would say) Friends Chiffony is friends with most of the other Royal students in the school. Even though she has nothing personal against the Rebels, she prefers to keep her social group consisting of Royals, mainly so that she herself doesn't start to get any Rebellious thoughts. She is determined to follow her legacy for her father's sake, even if she'd much rather start her own booming fashion business She is friends with her cousin, Gilda Empress, and although Chiffony will never quite understand Gilda's interest in plants and gardening, Chiffony still supports her cousin's endeavors. Chiffony also has a precarious friendship with one of the next swindlers from her story, that being Tailor Schwindler, who Chiffony considers to be "decent enough" for a trickster. However, for now, Chiffony is trying to keep Tailor an arm's length away, since she isn't quite sure if she should trust her or not. She has also managed to befriend her roommate, Sally Child, who also happens to be destined to be the next child from her story - and even though Sally's destiny is to pretty much humiliate Chiffony by accident, Chiffony has still grown fond of her roommate nonetheless Pet Chiffony has a pet hedgehog called Pincushion, affectionately nicknamed "Pinny", who loves helping Chiffony with her designs Romance Chiffony would like to find someone who looks as good as her in order to complement her - also someone who is willing to act as a mannequin and muse for her whenever she gets a bout of inspiration. Despite it being a nerdy secret of hers, Chiffony has a notebook full of matching couple outfit designs that she one day plans to wear with her significant other Outfits Trivia *She wants to start up a business with designing, making, and selling fashion. But the only thing that's stopping her is the name of the company (she has too many good ideas, but only one business) *She also likes to use her designing skills for such things like interior design and decorating desserts (although she's not much of a baker) Quotes Notes *The name '''Chiffony' rhymes with Tiffany *'Chiffony', along with her sisters, Velvetina and Flannelle, are named after fabrics - chiffon, velvet, and flannel, respectively *Chiffony is of Indian descent Gallery 1_1__by_alise_cat-d95xhgc.png|Chiffony Emperor art © Alise-cat|link=http://alise-cat.deviantart.com/art/Commision-554155932 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Emperor's New Clothes Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs